Blue phase (BP) liquid crystals (LC) are self-aligned structures found within a narrow temperature range between cholesteric and isotropic phases, see Meiboom, S. S., J. P.; Amderson, P. W.; Brinkman, W. F., Phys. Rev. Lett. 1981, 46, 1216. Previous research characterizes HPLC as a small doubly twisted structure stabilized by the existence of disclination lines, see Kiterow, H. S., Blue Phases at Work! ChemPhysChem 2006, (7), 63-66. Based on the packing structure of the cubic lattice, HPLC is further classified into three categories: BPI, BPII, and BPIII corresponding to body-centered, simple cubic, and an isotropic phase with uniform symmetry. Research in HPLC has been of interest in the application of displays due to the elimination of the alignment layer during processing, and response time in the μs range, see Meiboom and Kitzerow, supra.